All to Herself II
by enigmawing
Summary: This is the follow up to my previous Kim Possible lemon All to Herself, so be sure to read that one before making an attempt at this one here. Both of these stories are rated M for strong language and sexual content, so please read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

In a far corner of Middleton, Wade lamented over the loss of his video feed from the pandaroo-cam, but not for long. _Good thing she didn't notice the camera in the teddy bear,_ he thought. He leaned back after making a few keystrokes so he could enjoy the show all over again.

And in yet another corner of Middleton, a rather strange figure was also relieved over the fact that Kimberly Ann had not yet discovered the teddy bear-cam. "So-- Kim Possible is-- sexually active!" He flashed an evil grin and rubbed his hands together. "Oh, this too perfect!"

An exotic, yet rather bored-looking young woman glanced up from her magazine. "Well what do you expect Dr. D., they're 18 now and everything. So why are we tapping into these hidden cameras again?" She glanced over at the monitor for the first time and did a double-take. "Woah. Who knew the buffoon was so well-hung?" Suddenly realizing what had slipped off her tongue, she shook the image out of her head and quickly looked back to the article on nail-filing.

Dr. Drakken took a closer look at the video on the monitor. "The side-kick? Well-hung!" he scoffed. "For a chipmunk maybe. Besides, I was far too busy for the likes of girls at that age, preparing myself for college--"

She rolled her eyes and tossed the magazine aside. "Don't you mean the girls were too busy for _you?"_ she taunted. "Isn't that why you built the first set of Bebe's?"

"Don't get lippy, they were built a few years later for an entirely different reason. That was for the benefit of my under-appreciative colleagues."

"Yeah, that and because you couldn't get a date to save your life. You know, maybe all the girls just noticed the size of your hands--"

_"I am not bitter!"_ he yelled, shaking his fists in the air. He stopped momentarily to regain his composure, lowering his hands to examine them. "And what do my hands have to do with this! Anyway, this will all fall into place with my latest plan."

"Are you sure you're not just being a total perv for tapping into this?" she asked, rising out of her seat and approaching the monitor for a clearer look.

"Shego, _please._ I am a scientist. I rely on stimulation of the mind for enjoyment, not the body. I have no reason to be interested in the opposite sex, and I'm certainly not interested in the brutish, primal urges of my teenaged foe."

"Um, yeah, whatever," she quipped. "So-- you're saying you're not getting anything out of this at all? It's actually kind of sweet," she added, tilting her head and trailing off as the urgent sounds of Kim and Ron's activities grew louder. Rolling her eyes, she reached over to turn the volume down. "You know, in a creepy sort of way." She leaned over to get even closer to the monitor and said, "So-- what's the plan?"

"How about you take your hands off me and I'll tell you."

Shego looked down and realized her arms were draped over him. "Oh! Um, _ew._ Sorry about that, Dr. D.," she stammered. She scowled to herself and tried to concentrate as Drakken listed off the details of his latest scheme.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim swung her locker door open and found Wade's image staring back at her. "There you are Kim!"

Stretching out her arms and yawning, she said, "So what's the sitch, Wade?"

"Still tired from the other night, I see," he mused, looking her up and down.

Kim scowled. "I'd really prefer it if you didn't bring that up while I'm at school." She put her hands on her hips and added, "Or anywhere else for that matter." 

"Woah, take it easy, I just wanted to know if you got in trouble with your parents. I'm seeing that they got back early this weekend."

"Yeah, so much for the night to myself. Anyway, once I got back home my mom gave me like this three hour lecture on the birds and the bees. As if I didn't already know!" 

"Once you got back home?" asked Wade, feigning innocence.

Kim frowned as she thought about the embarassment of returning home in nothing but a towel. "Don't ask," she complained, slamming the door shut. She then let out a groan, opened the locker back up, and grabbed her Latin book before slamming it shut again. She was just not in the mood.

As she started down the hall she heard a couple of familiar voices yell out, "Incoming!" She shot a glance toward the ceiling and saw a miniature rocket rapidly approaching. She instantly did a strategic backflip and knocked it out of the air with one swipe of her book. Once she landed back on her feet she twirled around to the opposite direction and yelled out, "Tweebs! It isn't enough that you already do this at home, now I have to deal with you in school too!" Fuming, she looked down to the cover of her now torn textbook.

Jim and Tim slouched as they approached her, saying, "Sorry Kim," in unison. She scooped up what was left of their rocket and handed it back to them, struggling to control her temper. One of them spoke up again as she walked away, this time with much more volume. "You know, we overheard mom last night telling you that she hoped you and Ron were using protection. If you're not careful you're gonna end up like his mo--"

Kim stopped dead in her tracks. "That does it! You two are going to pay for more than just my Latin book," she hissed, turning to chase after them.

"What's going on here, people?" interrupted a deep, booming voice. Kim stopped dead in her tracks yet again and felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. She was reluctant to turn around. "Miss Possible, were we running in the hallway?"

"But Mr. Barkin--" 

"No arguments, Possible. Detention. You know the time and place."

Kim groaned, realizing that she was going to miss cheer practice, and it wasn't even for a mission! Bonnie was going to have a field day. She stomped her way down the hall, already eager for the day to be over. She collapsed in her seat once she reached her classroom. To her surprise, Ron was already there. 

"Wow, you're here early. Eager to get started with that test?" she asked.

"Test? Aw, man! I totally forgot about that! I didn't even study. If I flunk this one I'm gonna get detention for sure!" He opened his textbook, desperately skimming the pages. "Quick, what's Latin for _I'm screwed?"_

Kim stuck her tongue out at him, saying, "Join the club. I've got detention today myself."

Surprised, Ron exclaimed, "Woah, seriously? What happened this time?" 

"I'll give you one word," she replied, hunching over her desk. "Tweebs."

"Yeah, seeing them here kinda freaks me out. Things have been way different ever since they skipped a grade or three. What did they do this time?" 

Kim rolled her eyes. "I really don't want to talk about it."

Ron looked away and took a deep breath. After a few moments he quietly asked, "Are you still mad at me about this weekend?"

"More over what you did a long time ago than this past weekend, but no. And I don't want to talk about that either," sighed Kim, slumping in her seat. She had that test to concentrate on. Besides, the last thing she wanted to think about at school was her sex life. Rolling her eyes once again, she took the spiral out of her backpack and began to review her notes.


	3. Chapter 3

Shego walked into the lair that morning with her arms full of brown paper bags. "Hey Dr. D,. I got all that stuff you wanted from Smarty Mart-- that was some list, are we making brownies?"

Facing the opposite direction, Drakken practically jumped out of his seat. "Shego!" he cried out in annoyance, "Don't you ever knock?"

She set the bags on the floor and headed toward him, saying, "Since when have I ever had to-- wait a sec, what are you doing over there anyway?" He seemed to be fumbling with something in his lap. "Are you _still_ watching that stupid video of Kimmy and the buffoon?"

"Not watching Shego, _studying._ As I told you before, I have to make a list of the proper ingredients for the serum, and the only way I can do that is by watching for certain traits in her behavior, sexual and otherwise."

"Fine, whatever," said Shego. "I'll leave you alone so you can finish jerking off. And oh, _Mr. Scientist_, the next time you tell me that you don't rely on your body for enjoyment or whatever_ I'm gonna kick you square in the balls._ We'll see how much you _don't_ enjoy _that."_

Shocked, Drakken watched her disappear up the stairs. _Where did that come from, and how in the world did she know?_ he wondered. _Oh well._ Giggling to himself, he decided it was time to get back to business and pulled the nearby box of tissues even closer.

Unsure of why she was so angry, Shego approached the Green Room, the one place in the lair that remained off-limits to Drakken. She thought back to the handful of clips she had seen from the video, first shaking her head with disgust, then laughing. _I suppose every girl has a sock drawer_ she thought, walking over to her dresser and reaching inside for a pale pink paper bag. She glanced back at the door before pulling out its contents.

"So-- Kim Possible has a Mr. Purple. I suppose that means I'll have to name you Mr. Green," she laughed. Slinking herself out of her form-fitting clothes, she carried Mr. Green over to to the futon and got on her back, making herself comfortable. She didn't waste any time messing around, emptying her mind and immediately sticking the large dildo up her pussy. Her first orgasm came quickly, more from the sheer force of her will than the actual penetration. She opened her eyes halfway as the sensation faded, smiling as she pulled it out to switch it on. Now with a feeling more intense than before, she got on her knees and aggressively fucked herself with it. No specific image in her mind, she just concentrated on the feelings building within her and enjoyed. And as her second, more earth-shattering orgasm approched, an image of Drakken flashed through her mind. 

Shego screamed over the knock at the door. Trying to find her bearings, she scrambled for her clothes and demanded, "Who the hell is there?"

"It's just me, who else?" said Drakken through the door. "The serum is complete. Come down to the lab and I'll go over our plans for lunch."

"Lunch? Oh sure, be right there." Shego ran her fingers through her hair, wondering why his image had crossed her mind at such an awkward moment. She finished getting dressed, putting Mr. Green back where he belonged and finally made her way down the stairs.

Drakken excitedly motioned her over to the counter in the center of the room, holding up a beaker full of cloudy white fluid. "Behold, Shego! I call it-- the Sex Serum!"

"Clever name," she remarked.

"No need to get sarcastic, I'm going with the recent trend of handing out descriptive names to various products." 

"Products? This isn't going to be like the mind-control shampoo, is it?"

"No, this is different, it merely releases inhibitions and triggers the production of pheremones. Besides, I'm not looking to sell it. You saw what happened last time."

"Gotcha. So it's like the truth ray then?" 

"No, because of the pheremones this works more on the level of the id."

Shego nodded. "I see. So this is what's supposed to distract Kimmy into submission. Are you sure you don't want to market this stuff? You might make a pretty penny if you throw ads in the right kind of magazines."

"Unfortunately, that's going to require more research. This particular mix will only work on less than thirteen percent of the population. Besides, I have a much bigger goal in mind. This should tide us over until I have something ready for phase two, the general population."

"So how do you know that Kim Possible falls into that particular percentile?"

Winking, Drakken pointed to his temple and said, "Research, remember? It will only work on someone as physically active as her, not to mention someone as stubborn as she is. Anyway, those aren't the only factors that play into it. The effects are temporary but should give us enough time to work on that phase two."

"Why not just wait until you have the new serum before we start?" 

Drakken laughed maniacally. "Because this will be much more fun," he exclaimed, picking up one of the Smarty Mart bags and trying to hand it to her. "See, what we need to do now is find a way for her to ingest it. You get to take care of that while I work on the new serum."

Shego backed away, groaning, "Oh no, don't tell me that's why you had me buy the hair net today." 

Drakken glared at her, crossing his arms. "Less talk, more action!" he demanded.

Still annoyed over his interruption between her and Mr. Green, Shego grumbled, "Couldn't have said that better myself," as she snatched the bag out of his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

A little later in the day Ron spotted Kim standing in the lunch line. Calling her name, he watched her turn around as he waved for her attention. 

"Oh, hey Ron," she said, waving back with a smile. "What's up?"

"Not much-- I'm just, you know, gonna hang with Felix for lunch today. Is that cool with you?" 

"Yeah, that's cool. I wanted to have some girl talk with Monique anyway."

"Boo-yah!" he cried, raising a fist to the air. He headed back to his seat, saying, "See ya in detention!"

Her smile faded. "Detention. Right." She hadn't seen his test results from that morning but they must not have been good. She picked her tray up and wondered off to her usual table.

"Hey girl," said Monique, "pull up a chair!" She looked around, noticing someone was missing. "So where's your other half and his naked mole rat?"

Kim nodded to the corner of the cafeteria, saying, "Guy talk," with a wink. Just then she glanced over and noticed Ron motioning his hands in the air, as if he were grabbing at something. She immediately caught the reference and looked away, wrapping her arms against herself.

A sly look crossed Monique's face. "So you two finally did it, didn't you."

Surprised, Kim could feel herself blushing. "What are you talking about?" she asked, trying to look innocent.

"Nah-ah, don't you play innocent with me, you still have that afterglow. And besides, I overheard the tweebs in the hallway this morning, _Detention Girl._ So tell me, how was it?"

"It was _amazing,"_ she gushed. Then she hunched her shoulders a bit, adding, "And awk-weird."

Monique busted out laughing. "First times usually are. So are you going to give me all the juicy details or do I have to twist your arm?"

"I'd rather not here at school," she cautioned, looking all around. "All I need now is for Bonnie or the tweebs to hear something--"

"As if Ron isn't already telling Felix every little detail?" asked Monique with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah." replied Kim. "Tell you what, I'll fill you in with all the little details later tonight."

"Bueno Nacho?" 

"Sure, why not? Girls night out," she said, holding her carton of milk up. "Besides, I'm gonna need some fun after missing practice tonight. Cheers?"

As Monique reached for her carton she noticed something on Kim's tray. "Hey, I didn't know we had brownies on the menu today."

Kim looked down and shrugged. "Oh, you want mine?"

Monique began to reach over and then thought better of it, saying, "Nah. I need to lay off on the carbs."

"Suit yourself," said Kim, picking it from off the tray and taking a bite. She then made a face, remarking, "Huh, this tastes a little funny." 

"Glad I didn't take it then, but what else would we expect from the lunch ladies here?" laughed Monique. She then held up her milk carton and said "Cheers!" in return. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the cafeteria Felix's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Wade did _what_ to her Cuddle-Buddy!"

"Yeah, it's insane how it all worked out so well in the end. Lucky for me that I'm so smooth and irresistable."

Felix about choked on his mystery meat, saying, "Sure Ron. But you two were meant for each other, so none of this really matters anyway. Still, if I were you I'd be careful not to pull any more tricks."

"Hey, Wade started all this, not m--" Ron trailed off, suddenly feeling very guilty. "Well, okay, maybe I shouldn't have gone along with it, but I'll find a way to make it up to her somehow. Besides, she said she's not mad about it anymore." He sighed, casting his eyes in her direction. "She's absolutely perfect, isn't she." 

Felix glanced over in her general direction and noticed someone familiar in a hair net and apron behind the lunch counter. "Woah, is that a new lunch lady? I think I've seen her somewhere before." But Ron barely heard him-- he was too busy thinking about what he and Kim might be doing once their detention was over.


	5. Chapter 5

Shego kept her eye on Kim from behind the counter for several minutes after she bit into the brownie, seeing nothing unusual. She eventually spotted a phone on the back wall of the kitchen and dialed Drakken on it. "You know, this is not exactly what I had in mind when you said we were gonna make plans for lunch," she grumbled into the receiver. "She only took one bite and nothing's happening. Is this thing still gonna work or what?"

A matronly woman came up from behind her, slapping a large metal spoon against her hand and saying, "Hey you, you're not getting paid to yack on the phone, get back to work!"

Shego spun around said, "Oh, go stick that spoon up your ass!"

"Uh, excuse me?" replied Drakken in a small voice.

"Don't worry about it Dr. D., I was talking to _Big Bertha_ over here."

"Miss Gogh, you are excused!" replied the head lunch lady. She stomped away, calling out, "Turn in your hair net and apron!" over her shoulder.

Shego sneered at her, yelling, "Fine, but the hair net's mine, ya bitch."

"Shego? Shego, are you still there?" asked Drakken.

"Um, yeah. Anyway, as I was saying-- Kimmy only took one bite and I don't see anything happening." She rolled her eyes. "What am I supposed to do now, put your sex-whatever formula in an after-school snack?" 

"Just one bite, eh? Pity. I knew I should have gone with the lemon squares. Anyway, that should still do the trick, but there will be a delay on the effect. Watch over her and make sure you keep me updated."

"But Dr. D," questioned Shego, "what if she gives the rest of the brownie to her little friend here?"

"Which friend, the buffoon? Hmm. I haven't even considered what effect this particular formula might have on him. It would probaby do little more than give him the enviable side effect of--"

"No, not him, the girl. You know, not the total bitch but the sassy one."

"Ah, the raven-haired girl? Now Shego, if you're trying to distract me with the idea of a little bi-racial lesbian action, it's not going to work," laughed the evil genius. "Besides, she probably doesn't fall into that percentile anyway. I'll see you later this afternoon."

"Ugh! Distract you from what?" Shego slammed the receiver down in disgust and bolted from the kitchen. She looked out to the cafeteria just in time to see the sidekick walking over to Kimmy's table. They made some kind of exchange before she rose to her feet and held her tray up to him. Shego gasped as he reached for the remains of the brownie, tossing it into the air and catching it with his mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

Just before the lunch period was over Felix rolled into the boys restroom to wash his hands.

"Psst, Felix! Hey, Felix! Is that you, bud?" called a voice from one of the stalls.

"Ron, what the heck are you doing?"

"Hiding. I've got a major problem here."

"What do you mean?"

"Anybody else in the bathroom?"

Felix took a look around. "Nope. All clear."

"Ok then," said Ron, unlocking the door and stepping out into the open.

Felix noticed the large bulge in Ron's pants and busted up laughing. "Dude, is that Rufus in your pocket or are you still thinking about this weekend?" Hearing his name mentioned, Rufus poked his head out of Ron's side pocket and joined in with the laughter.

"Yeah, uh-huh, very funny guys. _But this is serious!"_

"Nothing wrong here, you've just got a classic case of boner shame. Just think nasty thoughts about the head cafeteria lady and all your problems will be over."

"But you don't understand, it won't go away! I'm not even horny or anything, it's just-- there." 

"Well, that happens sometimes. I hate to say it, but maybe you need to-- release it?"

"No time for that, I can't be late for homeroom again. I've already got detention today as it is from that stupid test this morning."

Felix shrugged. "Just carry your backpack in front of you on the way there. It should be gone by the time homeroom's over, right?" 

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?" Ron slipped his backpack off and held it out in front of himself. "Will anyone notice now?"

Felix gave him a thumbs up, saying, "Nah, you're good to go. Take it easy, alright?"

"Thanks bud, I'll see ya later."

Shego leaned against back of the hallway and watched a very suspicious-looking side-kick casually emerge from the boys room. She realized that he had a much larger portion of the brownie and wondered if that would make any difference with what would happen. She licked her lips, contemplating if she'd be better off following him around instead of Kimmy.

Once he arrived to his homeroom Ron quickly found his seat. He laughed nervously when he noticed that Kim was walking into the room, grateful that he was already sitting down. But her homeroom was in another class, so what was she doing here?

Kim held up her hall pass to the scowling authority figure and said, "Please reconsider your punishment Mr. Barkin, I have important things to do after school. Can't I just serve my detention tomorrow?"

"I know Possible, the world will come to an end if you miss your cheer practice, but my decision's final. Go take your seat before I double your sentence."

"But this isn't even my--" 

_"Now, Possible!"_

Kim flinched, knowing that any further argument was pointless. She walked across the room and smiled when she saw Ron, taking a seat right next to him. Ron shifted uncomfortably at his desk, raising his knees up and wincing as he tried to think of nothing but pure thoughts.

"What's wrong with you?" she whispered.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," he whispered back.

"Possible! Stoppable! Have you two got something you want to share with the rest of the class?"

Ron quickly spoke up. "No Mr. Barkin, I was just-- breathing a sigh of relief that I got all my assignments done for the day."

"Is that so? Well then, I take it you won't mind writing tomorrow's announcements on the blackboard for me."

"Actually, now's not a good time to--" Ron caught Mr. Barkin's glare and cut himself off. Turning sideways and facing the wall as he got out of his seat, he carefully edged his way to the front of the room.

"Is there a problem here, Stoppable?"

"Nah, just practicing a few new dance moves for the upcoming talent show," he bluffed. Throwing his hands in the air and playing it up a little, he added, "You know, gotta keep that old school spirit alive and kicking!" He jumped up to the blackboard, relieved that he would only have to face the wall to write. Mr. Barkin shook his head and handed him a paper to copy. Eager to get back to his seat, he wrote out the list of events and took a look down south. It still hadn't passed, so how was he gonna get back to his seat? Thinking quickly, he yelled out, "Moon walk!" and danced his way backwards toward his seat. Perhaps a little too caught up in the moment, he spun around before striking a pose and falling into his chair.

That was when Kim caught a glimpse of the enormous hard-on trying to poke through his pants. She looked away quickly, pretending not to notice. She had already started to feel a little funny, but catching that actually made her squirm a little. Crossing her legs and fidgeting in her seat, she wondered why she didn't have better control over her hormones. And the more she tried to push it out of her head, the worse it got.


	7. Chapter 7

"And to think-- the show's only just begun," said a very amused Shego as she leaned against the frame of the classroom door.

Kim's body began to ache all over and she could feel herself getting dizzy. She clutched edge of her desk and rested her head against it, realizing just how incredibly horny she was getting in her struggle to resist. But why? Why was it hitting her so hard? Before she became too overwhelmed to think clearly she recognized the familiar sensations from down below, vaguely wondering if she was making her seat wet. Ron and his conveniently-timed erection were not but two feet feet away, far beyond mere temptation. She needed it so bad, but no-- _no!_ She was at school-- anywhere but the school!

Ron momentarily forgot about his own little problem, realizing something was wrong when he saw her shaking. "Uh, KP? Ya know, you don't look so good, are you okay?" Concerned, he put his hand on her shoulder, hoping to get a reaction. All eyes in the room turned to the both of them when she screamed at his touch, jumping out of her seat. But instead of mounting Ron as every inch of her body cried out for, she ran. Out the door she went, past Shego and down the hallway, hoping she could make it to the one place that she felt might cure her. And as long as no one got in her way she just might make it there before she began to do something as crazy as dry-hump the water fountains.

Then a certain hottie by the name of Josh Mankey crossed her path.

"Woah, hey! What's the hurry there, Kim?" She froze in front of him, uncertain of where her body was going to take her next. Stepping toward the flyer he had just posted on the wall, he smiled and asked, "So what do you think of the new artwork I did for this year's talent show?"

Her eyes were wide open, her lips trembling. _Oh no,_ she thought, _not now. Anyone but him!_ But the urge was almost unbearable. She stood still there for a moment, doing her best to clear her mind. Bracing herself, she finally blurted out, _"Josh, get out of the way, I don't want to fuck you!" _knocking both him and the remaining flyers over as she broke into a sprint.

Josh looked down at the scattered pile of papers then back to her disappearing figure. "You know, if you didn't like it all you had to do was just say so."

Rounding the corner and making her way past the gym doors, Kim finally arrived at the locker room. Certain that all she really needed was a cold shower to snap out of this ridiculous state, she jumped directly into the set of stalls and turned one of the shower heads on. Would it be enough? She immediately heard a high-pitched shriek. Blinking the water out of her eyes, she turned and saw a figure desperately trying to cover herself with a towel. Her mouth dropped open. "Tara?" 

"Kim, what are you doing here?"

Now out of breath and still trying to gain control of herself, she managed to mutter, "No time to explain-- emergency-- and why-- why are _you_ here-- it's still homeroom--" Kim wanted to look away but she just couldn't help herself. She never really gave much thought to how sexy Tara was because she didn't swing that way at all. And yet Ron's image was fading fast as she continued to gawk at Tara's lovely wet figure, barely covered by the towel. The shower was not helping after all-- if anything, the thought of wet skin only made her more eager to find some source of satisfaction.

Tara shyly looked down to the tile, saying "Oh, come on-- you know I don't like to shower in front of everyone, that's why I always come in here early. And Kim? What kind of emergency is this anyway? And why on earth do you still have your clothes on, they're completely soaked now!" 

Weary of holding herself back, Kim finally gave in to her growing lust. "You're right, it's silly to wear clothes in the shower. Let me just-- peel these things off."


	8. Chapter 8

Shego hadn't been quick enough to prevent Kim from leaving the classroom but Ron was a different story altogether. As she blocked the doorway, she smirked at the bulge in his pants and said, "Oh look, the side-kick not only wants to play the hero, he wants to do the hero." 

Trying to dodge his way past her he countered, "Hey, not my fault! Mini-Ron has a mind of his own today." Rufus emerged and started laughing. Ron looked down to his little buddy and said, "Oh, knock it off, at least I'm not naked like you." Annoyed, Rufus scowled and disappeared back into his pocket. 

Looking to Ron, Shego said, "And too bad you're not, but that can easily be arranged."

He recoiled in horror, stumbling back to his seat and reaching to cover himself with his backpack once again. "Oh, that is sick and wrong!"

Mr. Barkin rose from his seat glaring in Shego's direction. "You! You're not that new cafeteria lady, are you? There is to be no inappropriate behavior on _my_ watch, especially between faculty and students. And where is your hair net?"

"Shove it pops, this is none of your business," she hissed, picking up the nearest desk as if it was nothing and hurling it directly at him. 

"Evasive action, people!" he cried, quickly knocking his desk on its side and ducking behind it. After it had safely crashed to the floor next to him he peeked his head over the side. "And you-- so help me I'll have your apron for this." 

"Yeah, whatever," replied Shego, grabbing a hold of Ron's shirt amidst the confusion and dragging him out the door. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the school Tara felt a bit uneasy as a very wet and now naked Kim appeared to be inching her way closer and closer to her. She pulled the towel higher, saying, "Kim-- why are you looking at me like that?"

Knowing that she was no longer trying to hold back, Kim suddenly felt very relaxed and had a devious smile appear on her face. "Oh, guess what-- I happened to run into Josh on the way here."

Tara smiled nervously. "You don't say."

"Yeah, and it got me to wondering-- did you two ever-- do it?"

Tara looked away, blushing. "I don't see how it's any of your business." 

Kim put an arm on either side of her, propping her hands against the wall. "Oh, but it is. You remember that he and I dated. I just need to know how you were treating him."

"I know what you're thinking, but that's not why he broke up with me!" wailed Tara, almost in tears. "He said that we were drifting apart-- going in different directions or something like that." Feeling weak, she leaned her head against Kim's shoulder. "I've heard the rumors, but it wasn't like that at all. You know, just because I'm a little shy--"

"Oh, don't be shy," whispered Kim, playing with Tara's hair. "And no need to get upset, he's not worth it. Besides, I know a way we can both feel better."


End file.
